


Cat'in Around

by Driftwoodlady



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftwoodlady/pseuds/Driftwoodlady
Summary: What cats do at night when they are Cat'in Around





	Cat'in Around

 

Cat'in Around

Hey lil kitty……

Care to come out and play?

There’s a Blue moon out,

Shadows abound, a perfect night for playing cat and mouse.

Fence hopping and claws to sharpen,

Toms will strut, and backs will arch.

Not even a side wards glance you show your……….. disinterest.

"Meow……… Yeowwwwwwww" .

Tin cans rattle as paws tip toe,

a jazzy dance down the alley.

Sleek of fur and fangs barred,

As you hisssss your nightly call young lioness.

Pounce on shadows and scurry away,

tail fluffed, you’re a wild eyed feline.

Until the break of sun calls you back to your daylight duties,

You daytime sleeper, professional napper…

Slink back through your kitty door,

and announce your arrival.

Shrug your nighttime persona,

and find your princess pillow.

When’s dinner my human? La purrrr

I’m hungry after.......... Cat'in Around. ~^..^~

©Copyright 2010 LVanhorn All Right Reserved


End file.
